prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis ist eine der Hauptcharaktere von Pretty Little Liars. Sie war die jüngere Schwester von Jason und Freundin von Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer, bevor Alison am 31. August 2009 spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie war das It-Girl und die "Bienenkönigin" der Rosewood High School bis zu ihrem Verschwinden. Ein Jahr nach ihrem Verschwinden, wird ihre Leiche im Hinterhof von Maya St. Germain's Haus (ihrem alten Haus) gefunden. Alison war ziemlich boshaft und theatralisch. Sie liebt es andere zu schocken und gibt Menschen das Gefühl etwas zu besonderes zu sein. Dadurch erfuhr sie auch die Geheimnisse der vier Lügner. Staffel Eins Rückblenden thumb|left Die erste Serie der Staffel 1 beginnt mit Aufnahmen von der Nacht in der Alison DiLaurentis verschwunden ist. Alison, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin und Emily Fields machen eine Pyjama-Party in Spencer's Scheune. Alison erschreckte sie durch Anschleichen an die Scheunentür. Zu dieser Zeit lachten und scherzten sie alle darüber. Irgendwann nachdem die Mädchen eingeschlafen waren, beginnen sie aufzuwachen eine nach der anderen und erkennen, dass sowohl Spencer als auch Ali fehlen. Spencer verließ die Scheune und kehrte zurück, um den Mädchen zu erzählen, dass sie überall nach Ali schaute und denkt, sie hörte einen Schrei. Ebenfalls in "Wie alles begann", Aria hat einen Rückblick auf den Oktober 2008 (wie wir später erfahren werden), wenn sie und Alison auf grausame Weise vor dem damaligen Nerd Mona davonlaufen und ihren Vater, Byron, der in seinem Auto sitz und eine andere Frau küsst, finden. thumb|left|Erpressen Spencer blickt wieder einen Augenblick im letzten Sommer zurück, als Melissa's damaliger Freund Ian Thomas war. Sie hatte mit Alison und Hanna in ihrer Küche, wenn Ian und Melissa diese betraten. Plötzlich verkündet Alison, dass Spencer etwas zu offenbaren hat, aber Spencer leugnet es, und wird von ihrem so genannten Freunde-stumpfes Verrat geärgert. Draußen außer Hörweite war Ali und drohte Spencer, ihr Geheimnis vor ihrer Schwester zu enthüllen; nämlich die, dass sie einmal Ian, den Freund ihrer Schwester, küsste. Spencer konterte mit einer Bedrohung für Ali's Verwicklung in Die Jenna-Sache. thumb|left In "Die Sache mit Jenna", es zeigt sich, dass eines Nachts, als die Mädchen sich Klamotten in Emily's Zimmer anprobierten. Alison sichtete jemanden, der sie ausspionierte und sie behauptete, dass es Toby Cavanaugh war. Umgehen brütete Alison einen, ein Stinkbombe in seiner Garage fallen zu lassen, als Rache. Emily und Aria versuchen zurückzutreten, während Hanna und Spencer auch ihre Vorbehalte teilen, aber Ali besteht darauf, dass jemand, der sie ausspioniert, eine Lehre erteilt werden muss. Alison befiehlt dann Spencer, das Zündholz weiterzugeben, und entzündet die Feuerwerkskörper, öffnet die Tür der Garage, und wirft sie dann hinein. Aber der Streich thumb|"Die Jenna-Sache" ging schrecklich schief, wenn die Garage Feuer fängt, und Alison sieht zu spät, dass jemand - Jenna Marshall - drinnen war. Als Ergebnis wurde Jenna dauerhaft von dem Unfall erblindet und Alison sorgte dafür, dass Toby fälschlicherweise die Schuld dafür nahm. Alison hatte ihn mit einem Stück von Informationen, die Spencer nicht mithören konnte, erpresst. Auftritte in Halluzinationen und Träume Nach einem Rückblick von Alison in "Wie alles begann", schaut Spencer aus dem Fenster und sieht in das Fenster von Alison's Haus gegenüber von ihr. Eine wellige, blonde Figur bewegt sich innen. Spencer keucht, "Alison". Autopsie und Tod Bei der Autopsie stellte man aufgrund Rückständen von Staub und Dreck in Alisons Lungen fest, dass sie lebendig begraben wurde und erstickt ist. Durch eine Wunde am Hinterkopf stellten die Ärzte fest, dass sie zuvor von einem festen, stumpfen Gegenstand durch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bewusstlos wurde. Aussehen Sie hat blonde, lange Haare und blaue, klare Augen. Sie achtet sehr auf ihr aussehn und liebt Modenschauen (wie in Staffel 2 gesagt wird). Persönlichkeit Alison bekommt immer das, was sie will. Deshalb ist sie oft gemein und es macht ihr Spass Andere fertig zu machen. Doch zu ihren Freunden kann sie auch Mitfühlend sein. Sie liebt es, Misteriös und Unvorhersehbar zu wirken. Jeder, der von ihr nicht Respektiert wurde, hasste sie.Sie war sehr hübsch und hatte viele Affären. Beziehungen Sie hatte etwas mit Melissas Ehemann Ian, wie man auf einem Video sehen kann das mehrmal gezeigt wurde. Auftritte Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Vier Trivia * Alison erscheint meistens in Rückblenden und Halluzinationen der Liars. * Alison perfektionierte als kleines Mädchen ihre Fähigkeit bis zu 5 Minuten die Luft anhalten zu können und verwendete diese Fähigkeit oftmals gegen ihre Mutter um ihren Willen zu bekommen. * Ironischerweise bedeutet der Name Alison "Wahrheit" auf Irisch. Es bedeutet auch "edel" - alles was Alison nicht ist, da sie ein manipulativer Lügner war. * Sasha Pieterse, die Schauspielerin die Alison spielt, hätte Hanna Marin spielen können, weil sie ursprünglich für die Rolle der Hanna vorsgesprochen hatte. Anschließend hatten ihr die Produzenten Alison als Probe gegeben. * Sasha Pieterse und Ashley Benson haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zueinander. Zitate * "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close" *"It's immortality, my darlings" *"You think the truth is this big shiny disco ball of purity then go ahead and try it. See what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I did. Take it from me you're always better off with a really good lie" *"The boy next door gets off on watching all the girls next door" *"Two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead" *"Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets" *"Oh honey, you didn't even know me when you knew me" *"Did you miss me?" Galerie Datei:WdNs16.jpg Datei:Alison Armband.jpg Datei:Kissingrock1.png Datei:WdNs8.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:DiLaurentis-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Verstorben